Por qué No?
by Carol VanCullen
Summary: Bella siempre se sintió diferente, romper esquemas no era su misión, pero sentía que no podía ir en contra de lo que sentía, porque no era ella misma. Las reglas se hicieron para romperse. Bella regresa después de varios años, lugar del que salió huyendo por recuerdos dolorosos. No mires atrás y preguntar Por qué, mira hacia adelante y pregunte Por que No?
1. ¿De Regreso?

Disclaimer:Los personajes pertenecer a S. Meyer, por lo tanto ninguno me pertenece solo los tomo prestados para Re-Crear.

**Beteado por: ****Girl Pattinson Lautner beta de FFRT**

**Summary**

**Bella siempre se sintió diferente, jamás fue normal, porque en realidad no entienda a que se referían con ese término, romper esquemas no era su misión, pero sentía que no podía ir en contra de lo que sentía, porque no era ella misma. Para ella era muy fácil entenderlo pero para su familia no, Las reglas se hicieron para romperse. Bella regresa después de varios años, lugar del que un día salió huyendo por causa de recuerdos dolorosos y tristezas guardadas. Tal vez para poder seguir hacia adelante hay que cerrar lo que alguna vez dejamos atrás. **

Capitulo I

¿De regreso?

A veces lo que te conviene no es lo que quieres y lo que quieres no es lo que te conviene...

Porque si ser diferente o sentirse diferente es malo, ¿yo me siento así?, ¿Será que entonces no soy buena, será que soy extraña y debo cambiar o desaparecer?

Rememoraba con pesar cada pasaje de mi adolescencia, cada vez que me sentía mas cerca de mi casa… ¿mi casa?... Un hogar que abandoné hace poco mas de 6 años para vivir mis propias experiencias, para poder vivir mi propia vida, pero aquella decisión de emanciparme, según lo dictado por mi mente y corazón, me había ganado la desaprobación de mi padre y el lamento de mi madre, quienes no aceptaban mis decisiones y acciones, las cuales para ellos se volvieron las mas erradas.

Siempre he pensado en ello. ¿Será que mi forma de ser, mis pensamientos, decisiones y acciones son los más erráticos?... Por favor, No, no es cierto. Pero su trato y actitud hacia mi persona, me han hecho creer eso durante mucho tiempo, y aun a estas alturas del partido, todavía me lo cuestiono.

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, Naci hace 26 años en un pueblito de Washington llamado Forks, Crecí en el seno de una familia media alta convencional, junto a mis padres y dos hermanas. Mi padre es un importante Juez, y a pesar de que actualmente goza de una estabilidad económica envidiable que le permitiría vivir en la ciudad, siempre ha preferido Forks por la tranquilidad que brinda, además de ser una de las figuras de mejor reputación del Pueblo, y eso lo ha mantenido atado allí, claro siempre que debe, está viajando, ya que su trabajo así lo exige en ocasiones.

Mi madre ha sido su compañera incondicional, prefirió del trabajo de ama de casa y madre, una vez que se formalizó con papá, ya que el dejó en claro que se encargaría del trabajo "fuerte", mientras ellas se ocupaba en casa de nuestra crianza y educación. Típico y convencional y muy machista.

¿Que porque estoy de regreso?, pues, Mi hermana Rosalie Tiene veinticuatro años y está por contraer nupcias con el Hijo de un medico de la zona; un Tal Dr. Carlisle Cullen, que tendrá poco más de cuatro años residenciado allí, parece que Forks resulto atractiva para ellos; por lo aburrido supongo, según se enamoró del pueblo y del clima, no entiendo por que? allí llueve casi a diario, todo el tiempo esta...humedo, pero en fin, cada quien con sus gustos y preferencias.

Según me contaba mi hermana en nuestras charlas telefónicas e emails, el afortunado ganador del premio mayor (entiéndase mi hermanita Rosalie), se llama Emmett y llevan saliendo casi tres años. Al parecer lo conoció por accidente en un café, cuando el chico le tropezó e hizo que derramara su bebida encima de sus ropas y salpicara sobre sus cabellos, al parecer fue "error a primera vista", luego de que mi hermana casi lo descuartiza en el local por haberle arruinado su vestimenta y cabellos, iniciaron una batalla campal, el chico no dejó de insistir hasta que dió con ella nuevamente, mi hermana le aborrecía (o eso creía) al parecer se dieron cuenta que lo suyo iba mas allá, desde entonces empezaron a salir y lo demás es historia.

Los Cullen al parecer son ricos de cuna o algo parecido, de buena familia, económicamente estables y respetados en el pueblo a pesar del poco tiempo, se han ganado la admiración de los habitantes y de las adolescentes y no tan adolescentes, son tres hermanos y parece que las mujeres de allí no había visto hombres en sus vidas o las atracciones del pueblo perdieron vigencia, puesto que según mi hermana, tienen a todas las femeninas revolucionadas, supongo que por eso será la prisa de Rosalie a "echarle el guante" antes de que otra lo haga.

Por lo que sé, a mi Padre le ha encantado la idea, puesto que el chico cumple con los requisitos básicos para ser un excelente yerno: futuro profesional, flamante marido y futuro padre de los hijos que puedan procrear, además está estudiando no se que (ya ni me acuerdo), pero el hombre al parecer esta bien plantado en sus pretensiones, en cuanto a sus metas y proyectos y uno de ellos es Rosalie, quien se convirtió en prioridad y estabilidad para él, por eso han decidido formalizar la relación y dar el gran paso, así que por allí mi hermana se anotò con mi Padre mil puntos en aprobación, claro a mi me importaba un reverendo pepino lo que opinaba mi Padre, solo quiero estar segura de que mi hermana lo haría no por convencionalismo, por complacer a terceros, sino por Amor… y eso lo sabré cuando la tenga frente a mi.

Mi hermanita Alice Tiene Veintidós. La pequeña y consentida por deducción lógica. Ella es algo así como… muy "rosa", siempre cantando, siempre soñando, siempre en su mundo de fantasías, para ella no existe la maldad, donde todo es perfecto. A veces me preocupa, porque es tan inocente que juraría que aun cree que Peter Pan existe y que Santa Claus todavía le deja regalos bajo el árbol. Su sueño dorado creo también, es casarse tener hijos y toda esa patraña de cuentitos de hadas, de la cual _YO_ soy alérgica hace mucho tiempo, pero ella es feliz con eso y mientras ella está feliz, yo también lo estaré.

Muy a pesar de la distancia impuesta de manera obligada por mi precipitada partida, siempre hemos mantenido el nexo y el contacto para no perder los lazos y poder recordar que debo poner mis pies sobre la tierra, ella es mí… como explicarlo, contacto a tierra, cuando me siento perdida. Ellas me recuerdan que, si vivo en el corazón de alguien y ese alguien son ellas dos. Nuestra relación a pesar de la distancia ha sido, fortalecida; por lo menos de su parte, he sentido su compañía y apoyo, creo que sin ello ya hubiese enloquecido.

A veces no entienden mi forma de ser, pero la respetan y eso se los agradezco, me quieren por lo que soy, reconozco que son las únicas que logran sacarme de mis casillas cuando se lo proponen, pero no se los hago saber, sino creerán que me tendrán dominada para siempre y a un espíritu libre, jamás se le puede dominar, mucho menos encadenar.

Soy la mayor de las hermanas y por ende todo el peso de ejemplo digno y responsabilidad caía sobre mis hombros, no fue sino hasta la pre-adolescencia, que empecé a cuestionar muchas de mis acciones, viéndome motivadas a complacer a terceros más que complacerme a mi misma; pero eso no lo veía, hasta que mi alma dormida empezó a manifestarse en mí, como un volcán latente que durante años permaneció en silencio y que solo un buen día… erupción.

−Bella, ¿se puede saber en qué piensas?− me preguntaba Jacob quien me miraba de reojo e iba conduciendo la camioneta, una Chevrolet Lub 4x4 Doble Cabina, color negro. Me encontraba en el asiento del copiloto mirando por la ventanilla hacia la nada, con la mirada perdida en el vacío.

Mi amigo Jacob Black, es un atractivo y atlético joven de ascendencia latina, pero nacido en Forks, su madre es latina y su padre americano, es aventurero por excelencia y toca la guitarra como nadie, lo conocí en la prepa y después de ella, no nos separamos, nuestra amistad se afianzó cuando junto con Ang y su novio Ben, juntos hemos tenido grandes aventuras y desventuras también, lo bueno que a pesar de las dificultades siempre hemos estado juntos, tal vez porque nos parezcamos en que aborrecemos las ataduras y buscamos las respuestas a nuestras vidas en el andar de ella, un viaje de mochileros nos unió y nos mostro lo que significa la luz y la oscuridad, alguna vez salimos de este pueblo con apenas dólares en el bolsillo y las esperanzas en el alma; digamos que… me rescató, enseñándome entre muchas cosas el valor de reencontrarse consigo mismo, algo que me hizo verme por primera vez como realmente soy, cosa que me gustó.

−No pienso en nada Jacob, déjame en paz, ¿sí?, no empieces− sentí como mi estomago se retorcía de los nervios.

−Tranquila Bella, no ha de ser tan grave, solo relájate, puedo sentir el ambiente pesado dentro de este espacio reducido− contestaba Ángela desde el asiento trasero de la Camioneta.

−No te pregunto por nada malo… solo es que… que no me gusta verte así, además en tu casa deben hacer un STOP contigo. Te fuiste, vives tu vida, estas bien y todavía te cuestionan por eso, regresas porque tu hermana esta por casarse, esto debe ser motivo de alegría para ti no de tensión, parece que en vez de a una boda vas hacia tu fusilamiento. Solo quiero que estés bien y si las cosas no salen bien, pues… aquí estamos nosotros− me contesto Jacob, justificando su preocupación y dándome aliento y fortaleza para tener el valor de volver a pisar "Mi Casa", mientras Ángela y Ben su novio, asentían frenéticamente, dándole la razón a sus palabras.

Suspire pesadamente, no sin sentir esa horrenda presión en mi pecho como si en cualquier momento, mi corazón estallaría de puro nervio.

−Es cierto Bella, cálmate, piensa en tus hermanas, tienes dos años que no las ves, solo internet y ya, y si Rose te ha pedido venir es porque te ama y te necesita aquí, es su Boda mujer, así que relájate, aunque sea por esta ocasión, tus padres deben bajar la guardia contigo, trata de llevar la fiesta en paz, amiga− me decía Ángela.

Ángela es una linda morena de cabezos lacios y de carácter dulce, que se hizo mi amiga cuando estábamos en la prepa y yo pasaba por mi periodo de rebeldía extrema. Ella ha estado en mis malos momentos, dándome fuerzas para continuar y entender que mi comportamiento no es errático, y que mis decisiones deben ser respetadas, sean cuales sean.

Ella se emancipó al terminar la preparatoria, pero su situación fue diferente, ella si pudo salir en buenos términos a cumplir uno de sus sueños, ser Baterista.

Mi amistad con Ángela fue "a primera vista", puedo jactarme de decir que a pesar de tener pocos, tengo buenos amigos; ella alguna vez me enseño un dicho que se volvió una consigna para mí desde ese dia: _La Amistad es más hermosa y mas difícil que el Amor, por eso hay que salvarlo como sea__,_ y ella es un claro ejemplo de ello. Cuando nos juntamos, ella me explicó que no creía que nuestro encuentro y amistad fuera fortuito, una teoría en la que ella ha creído y que según para ella ha cobrado fuerza con el pasar de los años, a la que ella llama la Teoría la de "La Otra Parte", en donde explica que somos un único elemento que se dividió en millones y millones de elementos más pequeños, y que esos pequeños elementos somos nosotros, que nuestra "misión" es encontrarnos para volver a formar el todo que alguna vez fuimos, entonces ella coincide en que todos nosotros estamos juntos, porque somos parte del otro.

−Tienes razón, esto debe ser motivo de alegría y no de estrés, es increíble cómo a pesar del tiempo todavía tienen esa influencia sobre mí, que me enloquece… nunca pude complacerlos en nada, o al menos hasta ahora he pensado que siempre ha sido así− le contestaba a todos en el auto.

−Mi Querida, _Isabella_, dale tiempo al tiempo, terminarán aceptándote tal y como eres, no es fácil para ellos, pero no por eso signifique que no te aman, debes encontrar una forma de derribar esas barreras, pero para que eso ocurra, tu también debes doblegar un poco y derribar las tuyas; no digo con esto que todas, pero debes bajar la guardia también, ellos te aman, solo que no te amoldaron a su antojo, porque rompiste el molde…− me contestaba Ben mientras se reía por su comentario, que en un momento me hizo gracia, pero la seriedad y la preocupación volvieron casi de inmediato.

Mi mente solo divagaba en cuestionarse una y otra vez por qué no tuve una actitud normal; como las de mis hermanas, por qué no deseaba ser normal, una chica como cualquier otra que quería estudiar y posteriormente matrimonio, hijos, una vida absurdamente aburrida y convencional, pero… la sola idea me hacia tener escalofríos. ¿El porque la aversión a ese estilo…? pues no me gustan las reglas, creo que se hicieron para romperlas, y sobre todo con mi experiencia pasada en las lides amorosas, que bien sea dicho de paso, también fue poco grata y dolorosos recuerdos.

Durante años pensaba en porque cumplir con un estúpido condicionamiento social, solo para figurar entre lo normal, y me preguntaba una y otra vez: que es normal ¿y qué no?, ¿dónde empieza lo bueno y termina lo malo y en que clasificación estaba yo?...

Volví absorta de mis pensamientos, cuando Jacob tomaba la curva hacia el camino empedrado que conducía a la Casa, sentí el vértigo otra vez, a pesar de todo lo que me atormentaba en mi cabeza, pude concentrarme en ver a mis hermanas una vez más, esos recuerdos me sacaron de mis preocupaciones y me arrancaron una leve sonrisa.

−Esa es la actitud, Bellísima- Me decía Ángela al notar mi gesto.

−Solo recordaba los buenos momentos, en realidad, ver a mis hermanas me reconforta mucho, también a mi Madre y aunque mi relación con mi padre no sea buena pues… también quiero verlo.

−Claro Bella, siéntete feliz Tu hermana dará un paso importante y tu estarás a su lado− me contesto Ángela−. Así que debes y tienes que estar feliz, transmuta y cancela todo pensamiento negativo, decreta que todo estará bien, ya lo veras−

−Sí, tienes reazón, dejaré que todo fluya normalmente, debe salir todo bien−

Llegamos a la gran casa de estilo colonial con un enrejado y escalera que daban a la gran puerta principal la verdad la fachada había cambiado un poco después de mi ida ciertas modificaciones que la hacían ver "exquisita", si, definitivamente el buen gusto estaba presente.

Jake estacionó el auto justo enfrente de la mediana reja de la portentosa casa.

−¿Por fin que has decidido, te quedarás aquí o estarás con nosotros en la cabaña de la salida?-

−Estás desquiciado si piensas que voy a pasar una noche aquí, de verdad no quiero ser una molestia, además no sé cómo están los ánimos acá, lo mejor por la salud mental de todos y sobre todo de la mía, es que me vaya con Ustedes como quedamos. He venido al matrimonio, pero no puedo quedarme acá… de verdad… no puedo-

Jake suspiro pesado, y asintió dándome la razón, no sabía exactamente lo que me deparaba detrás de esa puerta, pero no estaba dispuesta a permitir ningún desplante, y mucho menos darles excusas para que se quejaran de cualquiera de mis acciones, ya de por si es difícil para mí estar aquí, pero no se lo haría saber a mi hermana, este era su momento feliz y yo no se lo voy a arruinar y no iba a permitir que nadie me provocara para quedar como la villana del cuento, como siempre buscaban mis padres hacerme sentir, cuando algo se salía de su control.

−No te preocupes Bella, eso está claro además ni loca se te ocurrirá dejarme con estos dos, sino la que se va soy yo− contesto Ángela sacándome de la preocupación y haciendo que todos riéramos por su comentario.

−No te preocupes Ang, tampoco pienso hacer que pagues este "_castigo_" tú sola, no te voy a desamparar-

−¡Ey! Aquí estamos nosotros eh! No crean que con sus comentarios nos van a herir, además somos la compañía más deseada de todo el planeta, cualquier mujer "_mataría_" por pasar una magnifica noche con nosotros− contesto Ben y a lo que Ángela le hizo callar con un fuerte manotón en la espalda y mirándole de forma intimidante pero muy clara, a lo que Ben entendió y calló en el acto.

Jake y yo nos reímos por sus reacciones.

Suspiré y abrí la puerta del auto bajando solo mi "bolso" con mis pertenencias básicas y por supuesto mi celular, para pedir ayuda urgente si así lo necesitaba, porque estaba segura de que así sería.

−Estén tranquilos. Jake cuando llegues a la casa me avisas a ver como encontraron todo y si necesitamos algo para abastecerla−

−No te preocupes cariño, le hable a Sue y me indicó que se haría cargo de todo, además está feliz porque por fin estamos acá, la pasaremos genial. Cuando estemos instalados te llamo de inmediato. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que estarás aquí?-

−Pues la verdad lo ignoro, todo depende, pero en lo que el aire se vuelva irrespirable para mí, te juro que te llamo para que vengas en el acto. Creo en un par de horas será suficiente, si en ese tiempo no te llamo por favor, hazlo tu para decirte como marcha todo−

−Está bien, prométeme que estarás bien− me decía Jacob. −A todos prométenoslo- Remato Ángela.

−Lo prometo… los quiero, gracias por todo-

Me baje del auto, y vi como se alejaban, mientras quedaba parada frente al gran portón, aquel que me separa a mí de mi… familia.

No sabía lo que me esperaba y la única forma de averiguarlo era cruzando "al otro lado".

* * *

Hola a todos!

Por fin, por fin, por fin! Primera Meta cumplida

He traído por aquí una historia que había escrito hace algún tiempo, que por f{in tuve el valor de publicar.

¡Espero que les guste ¡

Quiero agradecer enormemente a las personas que han colaborado conmigo para poder cumplir con este pequeño y modesto proyecto personal.

A **Sharii Lunita D Black** quien ha sido súper amable conmigo y quien me ha extendido su valiosísima ayuda para lograr esto.

A mi Beta **Girl Pattinson Lautner **Beta de **FFRT** quien me ayudó con la publicación y es ahora mi guía para cumplir con esta meta.

A **Marie Bushnell Twifics, ****Annabella Giovannetti TwiFics**, y  
**Xime Pattinson TwiFic's,** a quienes y gracias a este súper fenómeno, he conocido en estas páginas y me han aceptado como su igual. Son Geniales!

Espero que les guste, su opinión cuenta y mucho y al igual que muchos les recuerdo que es mi primer proyecto sus reviews son importantes!

Bienvenidas!

"_La libertad es concebida únicamente por las mentes libres"_


	2. Nos reencontramos

**Disclaimer: Todos estos personajes no me pertenecen, aunque quiero quedarme con Edward Cullen. Estos personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestados para fantasear por un buen rato**

**Beteado por: ** ****Girl Pattinson Lautner beta de FFRT****

**Capítulo II**

"**Nos reencontramos"**

Toqué la reja para empujarla y permitirme la entrada al sitio que hace mucho ocupé. Una fuerza invisible como una explosión interna, me paralizó, estaba inmóvil y esta vez la reja me servía de sostén ante aquel repentino ataque de inmovibilidad que sufrí. Un terror sin precedentes me invadió, mareo, dificultad para respirar, ansiedad. Maldición como la odiaba, sobre todo cuando me recordaba que había perdido mi control. Sentí que mis dientes castañeaban, el ambiente estaba frio, pero sentía más frio de lo normal. Los nervios me estaban volviendo loca y el frío no me ayudaba mucho. Mis piernas temblaban, mi corazón latía frenético, pero debía romper de alguna forma con ese terror de inmediato.

Rompí mi contacto con la reja, creyendo por un momento que el contacto me electrificaba. Por fin, la solté y me obligué a respirar profundamente sin exagerar para no marearme, aunque ya era un poco tarde, cerraba mis ojos con fuerza y trataba de fijar mi vista en algún punto en específico, pero no podía.

― STOP ―dije en voz bastante alta a la vez que chocaba mis palmas como una medida para frenar los centrífugos y atropellados pensamientos de terror que ahogaban mi cerebro.

Por fin empujé la reja y avancé hasta la puerta, subiendo los diez peldaños de la escalera que me separaban de la entrada principal. Una vez frente a ella, cuestionaba si tocar o abrir con confianza, deseando, pidiendo que fuese esta última. Giré la manilla con sumo cuidado, y para mi suerte no tenía seguro, agradecí internamente al Universo por este gran favor concedido. Con sumo cuidado fue empujando la puerta y escabulléndome, cual ladrona dentro de la estructura. Un vista rápida de reconocimiento me permitió visualizar que no habían moros en la costa y me colé, con el mismo cuidado cerré evitando algún chillido delator. Escuchaba cierto barullo y unas pisadas, muy cerca me sentía como una vulgar ladrona, que no deseaba ser descubierta.

Mis pasos eran inseguros, nerviosos, pero debía hacer algo, las pisadas que escuchaba me tenían los nervios desechos. Mi temor de momento se intensificó cuando una fugaz sombra paso ante mis narices y me paralicé, mi cerebro dejó de procesar, mi sangre creo que había dejado de circular. De inmediato me tensé, pero me relajé tan pronto pude por fin fijar la vista para mirar quien me observaba con asombro y curiosidad, agradecí esos segundos de profundo y relajado respiro. Por lo menos no se trataba de mi Padre, por ahora.

― ¡Señorita Isabella! ―exclamó el hombre en un tono bastante audible.

― SHHHHHH, vas a avisar a todos que estoy aquí ―dije susurrando y acercándome de forma apresurada al hombre que había trabajado desde hacía mucho en casa. ―Hola Will ¿Como estas? ― erguido con elegancia, poco mayor a cincuenta y largos años, vistiendo ese impecable traje, el amo de llaves de la casa, a diferencia de que mucha canas adornaban sus cabellos y las arrugas se acentuaban más, pero el mismo William de siempre, se posó frente a mí regalándome una sonrisa la cual correspondí. Mi presencia le alegraba y eso me gustaba, su gesto me lo indicaba, eso era bueno para mí, la oleada de terror estaba disminuyendo. Sin pensarlo me fui encima de él y le abrace con fuerza, a la par de que le estampaba un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

― Por favor, señorita ―se quejaba el hombre evidentemente apenado por mi impulsivo gesto.

― ¿Qué? ¿Me vas a decir que no puedo abrazarte, ni besarte?, ¡JA!, te abrazo, te beso, te cargo y te bailo―. Por instantes olvidé todo y donde estaba me relajé, empecé a sentir un poco de comodidad a la vez que besaba y abrazaba a Will demostrando mi alegría por verle.

Se soltó casi de inmediato de mi agarre apenándose y arreglando su vestimenta, la cual arrugué sin querer al cargarlo.

― Señorita compostura. Mire que pueden vernos, y eso no sería bueno.

―No te preocupes Will ―le dije pasando mi brazo derecho por sus hombros ―. Nadie sabrá de nuestro "romance secreto" ―me reí por el comentario y Will hizo lo mismo muy bajito, agitando la cabeza negando como si yo "no tuviera remedio".

―Y… ¿Donde está la familia? ―pregunté con preocupación y cierto sarcasmo en la última palabra.

―Llega justo a tiempo. Están en el Salón, conversando con la familia del novio.

― ¿Familia del novio? Oh si… el novio, cierto. No vine de visita precisamente, sino porque mi presencia es requerida por mi hermanita. Quiere _cagarla_ casándose.

―Señorita, por favor no haga esos comentarios. Mire que si la escuchan decir eso.

―Lo siento ―le susurre―. Es cierto, lo lamento, es que esta condenada aversión hacia el matrimonio y toda la patraña del amor. Créeme Will es un esfuerzo sobre humano este que estoy haciendo―le dije bajito, para que nadie más escuchara.

― ¿Qué hacen allí? ¿Arreglando detalles del contrato pre-matrimonial, digo por si el novio se arrepiente y la devuelve? ― Pregunté curiosa, me reí. Will puso los ojos en blanco.

De repente me tensé y recordé un gran detalle… "Mis fachas".

Mis influencias musicales me han impulsado a querer y tener preferencia por el Rock. Por lo tanto mi atuendo; la chamarra con capucha negra, la camiseta blanca, mis jeans ajustados y mis botas de campaña, no eran precisamente acordes para ver a mi familia y a la familia del novio de mi hermana a las 10:30 a.m. para las respectivas presentaciones de rigor y el protocolo respectivo.

Me odié en ese momento por dejar que Jake se llevara mis cosas. Aunque era indistinto, no importaba si me presentaba desnuda, sabía que igual lo cuestionarían. No tenía remedio.

Ajusté mi chamarra un poco más arriba para tratar de tener una apariencia más "presentable". Traté de alisar mis ropas con mis manos, pero… ¿a quién iba a engañar? Lo que necesitaba era realmente la varita de Harry Potter o la existencia de un hada simple, que me hiciera el favor de tratar de ayudarme. Pero los cuentos de hadas no existen.

―La única manera de que mi papá no se queje de mi apariencia, es que me vea vestida como Alicia en su país de Maravillas, maldita Alicia, como quisiera ser ella tu justo ahora. Quisiera recordar un poco lo del protocolo y toda esa pendejada, pero no. No puedo ser Alice o Rose, Diablos! quisiera ser otra persona por unos minutos, alguien educado, hablar por unos minutos de cosas banales y estúpidas para que mi familia no se sienta incómoda, ni yo tampoco. ¿Will, me prestas tus modales un momento?―. Will se rió de mi comentario.

Mientras retomaba el paso hacia la dichosa sala, las notas de piano de una particular melodía invadieron mis oídos. Una canción que hacía mucho no escuchaba… _esa_ canción.

De inmediato, hermosos recuerdos me invadieron; mi mente y mi corazón se acongojaron, esa canción, esa dichosa canción, la cantábamos mis hermanas y yo cuando éramos niñas, mientras mi mamá tocaba el piano. Hasta donde recuerdo, la única canción que había aprendido a tocar en el piano, de hecho le encantaba que la cantáramos solo para nosotros. Me sentí feliz, como si el tiempo hubiese regresado y las diferencias nunca hubiesen existido. Si tan solo pudiera regresar a esa época… ¡Era tan feliz!

Me paré justo en frente de la enorme puerta corrediza que me separaba de mi familia, mientras escuchaba las notas iniciales de la canción y cuidadosamente la deslicé. Solo para poder ver por una rendija que, mi hermanita Alice estaba parada de espalda hacia donde yo veía, reposaba sus manos en el piano, como tomando inspiración. Estaba segura de que había cerrado sus ojitos para "_sentir la magia_" como ella decía cada vez que la cantábamos. Mi hermana Rosalie se encontraba justo al lado de ella, a quien abrazaba desde sus hombros. Como si de un trance se tratara las notas me llevaron a hace varios años atrás.

"…_My love... leave your self behind_

_beat inside me, leave you blind_

_my love.. you have found peace_

_you were searchig for realease_

_you gave ir all ..."_

Sentí la necesidad de correr hacia ellas. No pensé en nada ni en nadie, había olvidado las diferencias, sentí como pude ser transportada en el tiempo, y abrí la puerta.

Caminé con sigilo, sentía mi cara estirarse en una majestuosa sonrisa y antes de que Alice se diera cuenta de mi presencia, tome a Rosalie por su mano y la hice girar. Sus ojos casi se salen de sus cuencas al verme. La acerqué hacia mí y la abracé con fuerza, podía sentir como mi hermosa hermana temblaba de emoción, ― ¡Shhhh! que si Alice se distrae no seguirá su parte―. Le susurré bajito.

Mi hermana sonrió en gesto de complicidad y me llevó muy cerca de la pequeña Alice sin aun tocarla. Justo en la parte del coro en la que cantábamos las tres, la tomé por su mano y ella se giro…

Su expresión… no tenia precio. Mientras seguía cantando y le hacía gesto para que no se detuviera y siguiera, hizo un gran esfuerzo por no desafinar de la emoción y vi como por su mejilla corría una lágrima de alegría.

Mientras mi hermana Rose cantaba, Alice se abalanzó sobre mí en un fuerte abrazo que de ser más fuerte, me hubiese desbaratado los huesos. Como antes, cantamos a coro nuestra canción. Cada una cantó su parte y yo cerré con la mía. Los ojos de pronto me picaban a pesar de que en ese momento los tenía cerrados. En realidad no recuerdo en qué momento ocurrió, pero sabía que si los abría las lágrimas me jugarían una mala pasada. Simplemente deje salir las notas que estaban guardadas hace tiempo.

Un corto silencio llenó el espacio, roto por el efusivo abrazo de mis hermanas y el sollozo bajito de mi hermana menor. Me abracé a mis hermanas, a lo que mi Madre nos observaba con asombro, me abrazó y la escuché llorar, solo alcancé a decirle ― Hola Mamá.

Fui devuelta a la realidad por unos aplausos. Al "regresar" me observaban varías figuras que no podía distinguir bien no sabía si por la amplia luminosidad que entraba al salir debido al gran ventanal. Pestañeé rápido para aclarar mi vista y pude ver mejor. Una cara familiar, la de mi padre y cinco personas más que no conocía.

Me quedé estática mirando fijo a Charlie, estaba tratando de interpretar su mirada. ¿Molestia, desconcierto, asombro, alegría?. Un destello en su mirada me sorprendió, era como si se alegrara de mi presencia. Pero cuando se percató de que intentaba descifrarlo, se enderezó y volví a sentir la dureza en sus ojos, pero no me afectó tanto, por primera sentí en lo más profundo de mi ser que era una _barrera. _No quería que creyera que había derribado sus defensas.

"…_**debes encontrar una forma de derribar esas barreras, pero para que eso ocurra, tu también debes doblegar un poco y derribar las tuyas. No digo con esto que todas, pero debes bajar la guardia también. Ellos te aman, solo que no te moldearon a su antojo, porque rompiste el molde…"**_

Las palabras de Erick retumbaron de golpe y un dejo de esperanza me invadió mientras me repetía mentalmente, "si_ puedes Bella, solo debes creer…solo cree"._

― ¿Y qué, no piensan darse un abrazo? ―Preguntó Rosalie rompiendo el pesado silencio.

Con miedo me acerqué y le abracé. Él me correspondió a mi abrazo, a medida que transcurrían los segundos le apretaba con fuerza, necesitaba suavizar el ambiente, eliminar la pesada atmósfera de esta situación en particular.

― Que gesto tan hermoso. Ahora sí ya está toda la familia reunida ― escuché una dulce, melodiosa y desconocida voz a mis espaldas. Me giré para ver de quién se trataba; supuse que familiar del novio. Una hermosa mujer con cabellos de color trigo con extraños destellos en caramelo y una dulzura en su profunda mirada azulada, me dedico una amigable sonrisa como si me conociera de toda una vida. Correspondí a su gesto sonriendo tímidamente.

―No nos han presentado, pero no queríamos interrumpir. Realmente fue muy emotivo y se escuchó hermoso, ¿no lo crees cariño? ― dijo la señora, girándose y dirigiéndose a otra figura desconocida. Un alto y fornido caballero, de rubios cabellos, peinados de forma sincronizada, tan impecable que daba asco. Muy perfecto para mi gusto, una facciones impecables, noté una graciosa arruguita en el puente de su nariz, lo que me llevó a sus ojos, a diferencia de los de la señora, estos eran verdes. Yo lo llamaría un verde tranquilidad, fácil de engancharse en ellos.. La mirada de este hombre también era amigable, irradiaba caballerosidad y elegancia, por instantes empecé a sentirme incómoda, como si estuviese en el lugar equivocado. Tal vez ellos habían notado mi tensión, su forma de dirigirse a mi me obligaba a sentirme tranquila y relajada, así que me deje llevar por la sensación. Lo necesitaba, porque en cualquier instante podía salir corriendo de allí.

―Es muy cierto, amor. Charles, en verdad estoy gratamente sorprendido. No solo tus hijas son realmente hermosas, sino que cantan como los Ángeles ―comentó el rubio caballero. Cuestionaba en mis pensamientos si esos hombres existían, pensé que ya había visto hombres hermosos, pero éste, ¿era real?

― ¿Tú debes ser Bella cierto? ―asentí−. Soy Esme la madre de Emmett y este es mi esposo Carlisle.

― ¡Oh! Todo un placer señora Esme, igualmente Doctor ―. Extendí mi mano para saludarles.

―Solo Esme querida, estamos en confianza. No me digas _señora_ que me haces sentir vieja ―todos rieron decentemente ante el comentario.

Mi hermana me tomó por el brazo y me arrastró hacia su novio. Justo cuando estaba frente a él no pude evitar levantar mi mirada al sorprenderme del tamaño de aquel hombre. Subía mi mirada y me preguntaba, en donde terminaba el chico. Cuando por fin llegue a lo que creí era su cabeza, me fije en el. También atractivo, pero no tanto como los padres, pero sin duda tenía su encanto, por un momento agradecí que fuese así, porque tan perfectos, son imposibles. Tenía los ojos de su madre y una gigantesca sonrisa. A pesar del porte se le hacían graciosos hoyitos al cada lado de sus mejillas, lo hacían ver "tierno", el cabello rizado de color marrón broncíneo, el hombre era una extraña mezcla entre ternura y fuerza ― Hermana, este es mi novio, te presento a Emmett.

No pude reprimir mi gesto de sorpresa, al mirarle hacia arriba como si mirara hacia el más alto edificio.

― Hola, Goliat ―todos se rieron. Rose golpeó mi hombro en desaprobación―. Auch, eso duele― me quejé. Alice, Mamá y el resto de las personas que estaban en el salón se rieron por el comentario, mientras mi padre ponía los ojos en blanco y una sonrisilla reprimida intento dibujársele en la cara, pero él no la dejo salir a flote. ―Lo siento… Hola Emmett, es que eres realmente…alto, me siento como una hormiguita a punto de ser aplastada por el elefante―. Una sonora carcajada proveniente de aquel enorme chico estalló en el salón y todos le acompañaron, incluso yo.

― Es un grato placer por fin conocer en persona a la heroína de mi Rose ―. Me abrazó con tal fuerza que todos mis huesitos sonaron. Me solté casi asfixiada.

― ¿Eso te ha dicho ella?, ¡JA! No creo que pueda salvar ni a una cucaracha. A mí también me alegra mucho por fin conocerte en persona, definitivamente Internet no te hacía justicia ―. Nos reímos y él se sonrojó por mi comentario. ― Además, quería estar segura de que en realidad, la quieres. ―No pude evitar mencionarlo. Los rostros de los presentes fueron variados, entre asombro, vergüenza, gracia, pero quería saberlo. Quería sentir que en realidad ellos hacían esto porque era un deseo mutuo.

― ¿Sabes? Yo no he llegado para suplantarte, he llegado para acompañarte. Jamás te relegaría, por el contrario quiero amarla y protegerla. Es todo lo que mi corazón me grita con ansias, ella es una parte de mí y yo soy una parte de ella. Es lo que he esperado, siempre.

A pesar de apenas conocerle, me sentí en paz al escucharle decir eso de mi hermana delante de todos los presentes.

― Ah, qué lindo. Creo que voy a llorar ―. Dijo Alice de fondo mientras el grandulón miraba a Rosalie con vehemencia, como si la vida se le fuera si no lo hacía. Fruncí el seño ante el gesto. Realmente hermoso, pero muy empalagoso para mi gusto, Rose sonrió de lado y negaba mientras observaba mi gesto ante la forma melosa en que su novio le observaba. Rose me tomó del brazo y me llevó hacia otras dos personas que estaban en el salón y las cuales no había notado.

― Este de aquí es Jasper, uno de mis cuñados ―.El chico de contextura delgada pero bien definida, cabellos rubios, tez blanca y profunda mirada azulada, tomó mi atención en el momento. Una extraña oleada de calma me llegó al estrechar su mano.

― Hola Jasper, es un placer conocerte ―. Le contesté.

― El gusto es mío, Bella ―. En un gesto de total galantería tomó mi mano y la beso en el dorso de ésta, haciéndome sentir tratada con delicadeza. Si yo no tengo una pizca de delicada, definitivamente ese hombre era caballerosidad en su máxima expresión.

Hice una reverencia por el gesto antes de ser arrastrada por mi hermana nuevamente hacia otra figura masculina.

― Y este de aquí es Edward, el mayor de los hermanos Cullen. Mi otro cuñado ―lo que vendría a continuación sería una de las experiencias más abrumadoras que me han ocurrido en muchísimo tiempo.

* * *

Hola a todos nuevamente!

Aquí está un nuevo capítulo de la Historia, espero que lo disfruten, a partir de aquí en adelante prometo actualizar más seguido, ciertos compromisos no me lo permitieron, pero ya está todo listo para hacerlo con regularidad

Una vez más gracias a mis grandes colaboradoras y en especial a mi Beta Girl Pattinson Lautner

Espero que lo disfruten

Se aceptan reviews…


	3. Extrañas Sensaciones

**Disclaimer: Todos estos personajes no me pertenecen, aunque quiero quedarme con Edward Cullen. Estos personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestados para fantasear por un buen rato.**

**Beteado por: ****Girl Pattinson Lautner beta de FFRT**

**Capítulo III**

**Extrañas sensaciones**

―Es un grato placer por fin conocerte― fueron las palabras que salieron de su boca, ¿_esperaba conocerme_?. ¿Que tanto le habrían dicho o sabía de mi para que me dijera tal cosa?.

Sin poderlo evitar me perdí en el impresionante verde de esos ojos, esa mirada me cortó la respiración, era la combinación aterradora entre lo bueno y lo malo, el cielo y el infierno, detrás de aquellos ojos, había algo que me impactó y a la vez me asustó, miles de sensaciones que no podía identificar, se hicieron presentes, estaba perturbada, me aterrorizaba esta sensación. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?

Solo una vez, solo una maldita vez, dejé que el poder de una mirada me envolviera me arrastrara y casi fue mi fin.

Al recordar aquello que casi me destruye, una alerta interna se activó de inmediato ante tal inusual reacción. Podía sentir como me debilitaba su mirada. La forma en cómo me miraba me hacía sentir muy incómoda, ¡_DEMONIOS!,_ me escrutaba, me desnudaba, me denigraba, me admiraba, me sentí tan confundida, como si fuera a… beber mi sangre.

Al estrechar su mano fue peor. Un escalofrió recorrió toda mi espina, haciendo que reaccionara de manera inusual; como si su contacto me lastimara, me lacerara, de inmediato mi cuerpo se tensó, debía hacer algo para evitar este contacto que estaba derribando mis defensas. Desconozco totalmente la expresión que tenía mi rostro, pero el suyo me indicaba que se sentía tan incómodo como yo, me solté casi de inmediato de su agarre, pude percibir un gesto de extrañeza ante mi reacción, traté de calmarme y pensar en alguna excusa al soltarme de esa manera, el miró su mano como buscando algo en ella, buscando una respuesta ante mi reacción al soltarme, como si hubiese notado que su roce me estaba haciendo algo extraño, volvió a posar su penetrante mirada sobre mí, esta vez; hurgando, tratando de explicar con sus hermosos ojos algo que yo no entendía o peor aún, como buscando una respuesta en mi mirada ante esa extraña reacción de mi parte. No lograba coordinar palabra, mi cabeza estaba bloqueada, como si estuviera llena de agua, no podía coordinar. ¡_Mierda!_

―Estas tan…frío― fue lo alcance a decir apenas audible. _¿Por Dios estas frío? ¿Que fue eso Isabella? _pensé de forma atropellada,pero así era, un frío que me quemaba.

Mi hermana Rosalie me miraba con suma extrañeza, los segundos más largos de mi vida cuantos habrían pasado. Quince tal vez? No lo sé, pero fue tiempo suficiente para sentirme fuera de lugar en todos los sentidos de la palabra. No sabía qué hacer, no quería que se sintiera incomodo, pero el logro sacarme de mi autocontrol y no pude evitarlo. Yo solo tenía un pensamiento, quería salir corriendo.

―¿Qué?. ¿Frío?. ¡Aghh! Por Dios Bella para ti todo es frío, sé que no te gusta la humedad, pero esto es absurdo. ¿Edward tienes frío o algo así?, será mejor que revisen la calefacción, enciendan la chimenea― pidió Rose tratando de buscar una explicación. La conozco, estaba tratando de aliviar el momento incómodo. Lo peor era que solo yo había logrado esa incomodidad, como una quinceañera quería que la condenada tierra se abriera de una vez por todas. Pero recordé una vez más que esas cosas no ocurren cuando realmente las necesitas o las deseas.

―Yo… Lo siento― sonreí falsa y nerviosamente, ante el joven para tratar de que no se sintiera incomodo por esta estúpida situación. Me regañé mentalmente preguntándome como carajos había llegado a ese punto. Y seguía preguntándome que estaba pasando. ¡_Bravo Bella, bravo por ti!_

―No te preocupes estamos en temporada fría, a mí también me desagrada un poco el frió, aunque creo que lo tolero mejor que tu, lamento haberte "congelado".

Risas al unísono estallaron en la habitación por el comentario de ese hombre, pero yo sencillamente me quedé estática, esta vez fue su voz una voz suave, relajante, dulce, amable, como si fuese acariciada por el Terciopelo, por primera vez agradecí que el hablara, su comentario alivió la situación, realmente estúpido, realmente incomprensible y el era, peligrosamente hermoso. Ese hombre no me ayudaba en nada, él no quitaba su maldita mirada penetrante de mi. Me estaba volviendo loca.

Will entro con una bandeja donde habían bebidas para poder entrar en calor. Como lo agradecí, por primera vez en mucho tiempo amé a Will, siempre tan oportuno.

Cada quien trató de buscar un espacio en donde acomodarse, mientras yo me movía en círculos en la habitación. Mordía mi labio. Hacía mucho que no lo hacía, solo cuando una situación escapaba de mi control o alguien lograba ponerme realmente nerviosa. Pocas personas lograban eso: Charlie, alguna vez lo logró. Nicholas, siempre y con él era inevitable, ahora se añadía una nueva persona a esa lista mental que empezaba a odiar y era este chico: Edward Cullen.

Visualicé uno de los asientos y me dirigí hasta el, solo quería esconderme. Traté de ubicarme donde fuera difícil su alcance, ¿pero a quien iba a engañar?. Los asientos estaban perfectamente acomodados de tal forma que la visual era bastante abierta y podíamos contemplar todo y a todos. Me senté lo suficientemente cerca de la bandeja de rueditas y lejos de su inquisidora mirada. Observaba velozmente el resto de la habitación y ubicaba visualmente al resto de los ocupantes, Alice corrió y se sentó en el sillón que estaba a mi lado. Tomó mi mano y la apretaba contra ella emocionada, le sonreí. Correspondí a su gesto presionando también sus dedos entre los míos. Will hizo que rompiéramos el contacto, ofreciéndome una humeante y apetecible taza del más exquisito chocolate que había llenado mi olfato. Aspiré profundamente cerrando mis ojos y acercando la taza a mi rostro, el humo de la bebida, me calmaba, además de su dulce y provocativo olor. Algo cálido, para una situación realmente gélida.

Cada tanto observa y buscaba inconscientemente sus ojos y allí estaba, observándome con cara de idiota, como si nunca en su vida hubiese visto a una mujer en su vida. Aunque luego de ello empecé a cuestionar su forma de hacerlo. Era curioso, observe cierto deleite o tal vez escudriñaba mi apariencia. Seguramente le impresionaba ver que no tenía un ápice de delicadeza en ella y por esa razón me descosía con su mirada, hasta que en un momento entendí que así era. Las diferencias eran muchas entre mis hermanas y yo, por lo menos en apariencia física. Mi imagen de rebelde distaba mucho de ser una chica "distinguida" tal vez le costaba creer que Charlie Swan tenía una oveja negra en su familia y esa era yo.

Cada tanto me forzaba a verlo cuando el sostenía su mirada sobre mí, porque podía sentir sus condenados y hermosos ojos clavados en mi y por todos lados, hasta que en varios momentos logré intimidarle y hacerlo mirar hacia otro lado, sosteniendo mi mirada sobre él, obligándolo a mirar el resto de las cosas, excepto a mí, porque no era la única que ocupaba la habitación. Al parecer ese estúpido juego de miradas no fue indiferente para algunos, de hecho dos personas en especial tenían un gesto extraño el cual pude notar. La madre del novio y mi hermana menor. De la primera, no sabía que pensar. De la segunda, sabía lo que estaba maquinando, conocía a esa enana del demonio como a nadie en el mundo. Sus pícaras sonrisillas, me indicaron que estaba en lo cierto. No faltaría mucho cuando Alice tuviera la oportunidad de mencionar la intensidad con la que el chico me miraba. Ya sabría dentro de poco por donde "vendrían los tiros".

Poco a poco la situación se tornaba un tanto más suave, cuando logré vencerlo, a fuerza de miradas.

Escuchaba parlotear a todos en la sala, acerca de los detalles de la boda, me abstuve de emitir comentario, porque me sentí ajena a todo, es mi familia, es mi hermana, pero me sentía tan rara en la casa. Estaba confundida, extrañaba a Jacob, maldición! Quería que mi puto teléfono sonara, pero el muy traidor estaba muerto, no daba señales de vida. Mi vista se perdió en el contenido de la taza y no hice otra cosa más, que analizar el por qué me sentía tan ausente y peor aún porque aquel hombre había derribado mis defensas… estaba asustada y no entendía por qué. Algo dentro de mí me ardía, quería salir corriendo, tuve un mal presentimiento y una sensación de asfixia y ansiedad, me acompañó después de haberlo conocido y tuve miedo.

Por instantes me ausente en mis pensamientos. Respiraba profundamente y sentía que todos me miraban, no sabía porque me sentía como aquella chiquilla tímida e insignificante, observada por todos, estaba luchando con mi otro yo, es que sale a flote cuando me siento amenazada y solo quiere esconderse, sentía que cuchicheaban a mi alrededor, tenía la sensación de que hablaban de mi, de quien era, de que no se imaginaban que fuese así y entonces sentí que hiperventilaba, como odiaba sentirme así… empecé a divagar e inconscientemente mis pensamientos fueron a parar a un lugar que hacía mucho años me privé de visitar y recordar.

_**Flaskback**_

―_Bella, esto es para ti_

_Miraba de forma extraña el papel que Fred me había prácticamente arrojado a la cara, cuando levanté mi mirada para buscarlo y reclamarle, el muy idiota había huido de mi alcance, para evitar exigirle una explicación. El papel, hecho una bola; lo deshice logrando abrirlo. En el arrugado papel, unos extraños garabatos parecidos a letras lo adornaban, peleé por unos segundos con ellas, antes de entender lo que decía._

"_**Las ansias me tienen enloquecido, por ahogarme en el mar de esos hermosos ojos de color chocolate. Si tan solo levantaras tu mirada…"**_

_Y como si fuese una orden, levanté mi rostro buscando frente a mí, para quedar enganchada a la primera de muchas miradas, de las más hermosas que había visto en mi vida y realidad de las pocas diría yo, que habían logrado llevarme engañada hacia el mismísimo infierno, dejándome maltrecha y golpeada en mi alma._

_Pero sus ojos y su forma de escudriñarme fue tan feroz, que me sentí completamente desnuda. Pero la sensación de haber sido descubierta de esa forma, me enloquecía. Sin saber que esa mirada y esa forma de mirarme, la recordaría como la forma más pura intensa y tormentosa, de aquellos ojos que se atrevieron a observarme alguna vez._

_A pesar de la distancia pude detallar como gesticulaba una frase que jamás olvidé_

―_Hermosos._

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Mi mente se bloqueó y no siguió su recorrido por aquel recuerdo. Me sobresalté, volví a la sala de mi casa de pronto. La taza que adornaba mis manos muy lentamente las abandonó, dando un recorrido en caída libre hacia el suelo. Mis malos reflejos no me ayudaron, la porcelana llegó a su destino, haciéndose tantos pedazos como pudo y chispeando el suelo con la espesa bebida. Reaccioné tan pronto pude por lo menos a recoger los pedazos, mientras maldecía internamente y pensaba en que momento podría borrar todos esos recuerdos que me atormentaban cada vez que mantenía mi guardia baja.

Ya ha pasado tiempo suficiente. ¿Cuánto tiempo más estaría esta maldita tortura, cuanto más recordaría las cosas que me duelen, acaso sería una masoquista de por vida?, maldije su recuerdo, las huellas que dejó no solo en mi piel, sino en mi alma y hasta cada segundo de respiro que él aun disfrutaba.

―Maldita sea_―_ explote, olvidándome de donde estaba, para cuando levanté mi rostro ya era realmente tarde. Todos estaban sorprendidos ante aquella expresión de mi parte y por más que pedí que la tierra me tragara, la muy puta nunca se abriría. Cerré los ojos y suspiré forzosamente, avergonzada, mientras seguía arrodillada recogiendo los pedazos.

―No se preocupe Señorita, yo puedo recogerlos

―No Will, no te preocupes, ha sido mi culpa, siento haber dicho esa palabrota_―_ dije esto último tomando en cuenta a todos los presentes de la sala y volviendo mi vista hacia el suelo ya recogiendo migajas.

El hermoso y maduro hombre rubio me contestó

―No te preocupes, esas cosas pasan además una palabrota, ¿quién no las dice hoy en día?_ ―_

―Es válido, ¿pero no crees que es mejor que en vez de ensuciar la boca con tales expresiones, puede utilizar otros términos menos obscenos?_―_

El estomago se me estrujo y no tuve el valor de levantar mi cara del piso. Recogía incluso el polvillo de la taza de porcelana que quedaban en el suelo, con tal de no ver a la cara a mi padre, quien dijo estas últimas palabras refiriéndose a mi _rico_ vocabulario.

Me obligué a respirar profundamente para recuperar un poco la tranquilidad. Me levanté rápido y mire a todos con seguridad y a mi padre le sonreí de manera forzada.

―Es cierto Padre, por esto siempre tuve problemas con la gramática. Lamento mucho lo que han escuchado, fue una reacción inmediata y fue lo primero que procesó mi mal educado cerebro, lo que pasa es que a veces mis palabras, son el producto más puro de mi esencia real, pero les garantizo que no volverá a ocurrir. Por lo menos no delante de Ustedes_―_

Hice una ridícula reverencia y tome servilletas para tratar de quitarme el maldito pegoste de chocolate de las manos, mientras salía de la habitación para buscar la manera de lavarme las manos y refrescarme un poco el rostro. Necesitaba terriblemente serenarme. La rabia y el sentimiento cabreado me dominaron y consideré velozmente abandonar esa sala un momento, sino estaba segura que me ahogaría o explotaría. A pesar del tiempo, una vez más mi padre al parecer le satisfacía tratar de humillarme en público, delante de todos.

―_Tal vez lo intente, dificulto que logre humillarme, solo si yo se lo permito y creo que esto es un "NO"__ ― _pensé mientras cerraba la puerta a mis espaldas y buscaba desesperadamente el baño.

"…_Sentirse explorados por la mirada es una experiencia que nos puede llegar a inquietar y llenar de desasosiego cuando no nos consideramos anónimos objetos del paisaje, intercambiables con cualquier otro objeto que se expusiera a la mirada del observador, sin más detenimiento e interés que el del puro pasear indiferente la vista de un lado a otro que tanto da que seamos nosotros como cualquier otro objeto. Lo contrario de estas condiciones de anonimato o de estar expuestos sin mayor peligro es la mirara escrutadora, la que se fija por más tiempo y dedicación a nosotros, averiguando qué somos, qué pretendemos ser o que nos gustaría ser…"_

* * *

Hola a todos nuevamente!

Aquí está un nuevo capítulo de la Historia, espero que lo disfruten.

Una vez más gracias a mis grandes colaboradoras y en especial a mi Beta Girl Pattinson Lautner

Espero que lo disfruten

Se aceptan reviews…


	4. Perdida

Disclaimer: Todos estos personajes no me pertenecen, aunque quiero quedarme con Edward Cullen. Estos personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestados para fantasear por un buen rato.

Beteado por:Girl Pattinson Lautner beta de FFRT

Capitulo IV

Perdida

Esto era solo el comienzo. ¿Qué vendría ahora?

Estaba encerrada en el baño, mientras lavaba ferozmente mis manos para sacarme el pegoste de la bebida chocolatada, la cual había salido hacia mucho rato. Solo estrujaba mis manos bajo el fuerte chorro del agua, mientras con frustración recordaba la reciente escena. ¿Podría tan solo quedarme en el condenado cuarto de baño y no salir nunca más? Pensaba con intensidad y deseando por una jodida vez, que algo que solo deseara con fervor se hiciera realidad.

Mojé mi rostro tratando de refrescarme. Me sentía sofocada, ahogada. Colgué mi chaqueta en el colgante del baño, mientras me apoyaba con ambas manos a los lados de lavabo y observaba como tonta el chorro del agua. Mi rostro destilaba las gotas del agua que recién había rociado sobre ella, las cuales ni me moleste en secar. Me incliné nuevamente hacia la fuerza del agua. Un poco más de agua. Quería disolverme al igual que el líquido e irme por la maldita cañería. Lavé con furia mi rostro una vez más.

Al mirarme al espejo me vi borrosa, el maquillaje desfigurado, mi rimel completamente corrido y notaba que mi respiración se había acelerado, respire unas cuantas veces de manera profunda tratando de ralentizar mi ataque de pánico. Maldita ansiedad, como la odio. Podía imaginar como la muy puta se estaba burlando de mí susurrándome al oído lo fácil que era para ella hacerme perder el control, sentir temor.

_Temor:_De volver a esa sala y enfrentar otra situación difí sentirme fuera y completamente de mirar esos ojos que me desarman por alguna condenada razón y sin justificación alguna._¡Maldita sea, es solo una mirada!_

_Recuerda lo que te hizo aquella mirada, aquellos ojos, nunca lo olvides…_

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza prohibiéndome navegar en recuerdos. Me di un golpecito en mi mejilla tratando de volver a tierra.

— ¿Qué es lo que ocurre Isabella Swan? ¿Vas a dejar que esta situación estúpida te domine? Entiende que es absurdo sentirte así —.Trataba de convencerme de esta situación sin mucho éxito. Esta vez, más agua para mi rostro y tome jabón líquido para sacar todo el maquillaje corrido, me sentía como me veía, desfasada y borrada.

Tomé la toalla y me sequé tan pronto como pude y me miré al espejo. Me quedé estática detallando mi rostro. Un rostro sin aquellos maquillajes, sin aquellas caretas, sin máscara o base que escondieran mi apariencia y revelaran lo que verdaderamente soy, me vi ingenua, frágil, delicada, lastimada, herida, adolorida, ardida. Me vi en el tiempo, en el antes, en el pasado. Añoré aquella Isabella ingenua y la extrañé. Mis ojos picaron ante aquellos recuerdos. Como extrañaba aquella Isabella, llena de inocencia. Y me preguntaba en qué punto me perdí de esta manera

La ansiedad se transformó en tristeza, nostalgia y añoranza pero tristeza a final de cuentas.

Traté de respirar una vez más, Malditos practicantes de yoga y sus respiraciones. Quiero saber a quién mierda le funciona eso, porque a mí no me hacia nada.

Tomé mi chaqueta y me la coloqué. Di un vistazo mas a mi rostro y a pesar de las ropas me sentía desnuda, expuesta. Ya debía volver a la sala a pesar de mi negativa en regresar allí, supondría especulaciones acerca de porqué he tardado tanto en regresar. Aunque la situación fue obvia pero no podía ni debía arruinar el momento, por mucho pánico e incomodidad que pudiera sentir al respecto. Salí del cuarto de baño y aceleré mi paso hacia el salón, me paré frente a la puerta corrediza y tomé una exagerada bocanada de aire.

Es ahora o nunca.

Abrí las puertas y todos comenzaron a mirarme, expresiones diversas. Unos trataron de disimular normalidad, otros sencillamente se comportaron con real normalidad, poco a poco fui dando entrada a la sala lentamente y dirigiéndome hacia el asiento que había tomado anteriormente. Me percaté que pronto limpiaron el pegoste también del suelo. Vi a mi madre acercarse de forma temerosa, con una media sonrisa que no llegaba a sus ojos y le devolví la misma expresión, en realidad me sentía como de 6 años. Me tomó del brazo y me incliné para recibir de su parte un casto beso en la mejilla, al tiempo que cerraba mis ojos en respuesta al gesto, bien sea dicho que extrañaba hacía mucho tiempo. Me hacían sentir cálida.

— ¿Todo bien? —susurró tan pronto se acercó a mi oreja y asentí discretamente.

—Te ves pálida, ¿has comido, Bella?, incluso puedo decir que estas más delgada.

—Mamá, estoy bien, ya comí —.me miró con vehemencia y una sonrisa más sincera adornó su rostro.

—Tal vez quieras descansar un rato, supongo que tu viaje fue un poco accidentado. ¿Quieres que le diga a Will que prepare tu habitación para que te recuestes un poco? —_Mi Habitación. Aun existe mi Habitación_. Alguna vez pensé que la habían modificado o que papá eliminó ese anexo de la casa para no producirle recuerdos molestos

—No te preocupes Mamá. Creo que sería grosero retirarme mientras la visita esta aquí. Prefiero quedarme un poco más. —_¿Qué? ¿Y yo dije eso? Pero no es cierto, quería salir corriendo de allí_

Maldito sea mi pensamiento, palabra y obra, nunca están en coordinación, pero de repente sentí una punzada de malicia. _A menos que mi madre no quiera que esté en la sala para evitar otra escena._ Me decepciono ante aquella conclusión. Tal vez sea eso, tal vez y después de todo sea buena idea la excusa de ir a mi antigua habitación a descansar. _¿Pero en qué estas pensando, estás loca? ¿Es que acaso estas avergonzada de quien eres?_ ¿Sí? ¿Y quién carajos soy?

Nunca antes me había sentido tan perdida y tan avergonzada de mi misma. ¿Qué he hecho? ¿He hecho lo que quise? Tal vez lo que quiero no me conviene, pero lo que me conviene no lo quiero. ¿Cómo lucho contra eso? ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Puedo hacer algo? Tal vez sea tarde para arreglar el daño. Ya el daño está hecho.

No debí haber venido, ya no pertenezco a este lugar y creo que nunca encaje, pero esta jodida búsqueda de saber a dónde pertenezco solo me ha enseñado que he perdió el tiempo y tal vez he hecho perder no solo tiempo, sino paciencia y oportunidades a los demás. Hay diferencias, estoy detenida en esta sala estancada mientras observo a todos allí, a los que conozco y a los que no. Ellos han seguido y yo simplemente estancada allí. *Rose DeWitt Bukater invadió mis pensamientos, si tan solo estuviera en la maldita superficie del Titanic, yo si hubiese saltado sin duda alguna. Para estar colgando, es mejor caer. Todo a mí alrededor siguió su curso, excepto yo que me enfrasque en quedarme detenida en esta especie de "tiempo congelado" que no corrió solo para mí. Solo me siento en el medio, en el justo y atravesado medio de todo, entre grises, entre indecisiones, entre dudas. Lo único que cambió fue el exceso de maquillaje en mi rostro, que ahora no está. Y cuestiono una vez más que fue lo que hice con mi vida y si realmente haré algo por ella.

Salgo de mi ensoñación cuando Alice literalmente se cuelga de mi brazo como un koala llamando mi atención

—Alice —le reprendí.

―Lo siento. —me miró con un puchero pero tan pronto pasó eso me abrazo y se acercó a mi oído ―Relájate todo está bien, estás en casa. —_en casa_

Me miró y se disculpó con todos en la sala.

―Padre, Madre, Señores Cullen. Nos dispensaran unos minutos. Como es obvio, hace un tiempo que no compartía con mi hermana. Soy un poco egoísta, así que me la robaré un rato, prometo devolverla. Si nos disculpan. —los caballeros asintieron en la sala y me crucé con la mirada esmeralda, la cual esquivé casi de inmediato. No estaba ni de ánimos, ni de fuerzas. Asentí sin fijar la vista en nada, ni en nadie.

Nunca en mi vida había odiado tanto ese espacio de la casa, más que ese día.

_Rosalie Swan espero te cases lo más pronto posible para largarme nuevamente._

Me dirigió hacia el pasillo y llegamos a la cocina, la estructura de la casa había cambiado considerablemente. Una amplia cocina con unos grandes portones que daban hacia el inmenso jardín. A pesar de que el clima del pueblo y yo no congeniábamos, adoraba algo que me hacía sentir un poco calmada. El verde. Afuera, a pesar del tiempo siempre lluvioso, tenía un tono impresionante, el jardín perfectamente sincronizado y arreglado. Grandes árboles frondosos hacían un techo natural que daba una gratificante y tranquilizante sombra, aunque no hacia falta porque eran mas los dias nublados que parcialmente soleados. Alice abrió el portón y nos fuimos hacia aquellos árboles a recorrer el jardín. Había detalles decorativos nuevos en el jardín.

_Eso parece ostentoso_ pensé, pero no mencione nada al respecto. No es que esté en contra de la comodidad, pero la opulencia me parece extremadamente pretenciosa. Empezaba a recordar razones de porqué me había ido hace años una de allí. El estilo de vida y el ritmo hacia donde nos dirigía. * Rose de Witt Bukater y yo sencillamente nos parecíamos en eso, en estar en el lugar donde simplemente no encajábamos, ni a la fuerza. Fingiendo alguien que no soy. Aunque a estas alturas no sé quien soy realmente.

Alice se gira para mirarme.

―Me debes una —.me reprochó.

―Gracias.

Llegamos a un pequeño espacio en donde había una banqueta de madera y hierro forjado, podía ver que colocaron un sistema de farolas. En realidad el jardín era bastante amplio, había olvidado que tanto aunque las farolas y las banquetas eran nuevas. Alice se sentó y palmeó a su lado para que le acompañara, yo la seguí. Allí se abalanzó sobre mí con total libertad, yo correspondí a su abrazo terminando con mi cabeza apoyada en su regazo mientras empezó a acariciar mis cabellos. ¡Ah! Dios como adoraba que ella hiciera eso, cada vez que lo hacía, sentía unas cosquillitas extrañas en mi espalda, como la sensación de querer dormir pero no lo haces porque te embelesas ante aquella sensación. En la banca que ocupábamos estábamos fuera del alcance visual de todos.

―Me gusta este sitio, esta es mi banca favorita. Aquí vengo a veces cuando quiero estar sola.

—Entiendo porque.

_Silencio sepulcral_

― ¿Qué te dijo mamá?

― ¿Sabías que eres muy entrometida? Eso no ha cambiado.

―No te desvíes de mi pregunta y no soy entrometida, solo pude ver que estabas incomoda, es todo.

―Uhm…me preguntó si quería descansar en mi antigua habitación. Pero sé que intentaba hacer. Sacarme a toda costa de allí. Aún le avergüenzo.

―Bella, no seas ridícula. Yo te acabo de sacar de la sala, no porque me avergüences, sino porque estabas realmente incómoda. Sé que es difícil regresar y todo esto, todos lo entendemos. No eres la única que se siente a veces fuera de su elemento, pero es todo. ¿Acaso no te alegra vernos? —hice una mueca.

― ¿Un poquitín? —indicó Alice con sus dedos.

―Claro que si tonta, gracias por salvarme la vida.

―No es nada. Y deja de pensar esas tonterías de que Mamá se avergüenza de ti. Solo intentó lo mismo que hice yo. Estaba tratando de ayudarte. Es todo.

―Papá me hace sentir incomoda

―Lo sé, pero es papá. Su actitud no es contigo solamente Bella, él es así con todos —.la miré fijamente y para no seguir en una charla sin sentido, me callé y me encogí de hombros. Fin de la situación. Por lo menos estaba fuera del alcance de mi padre y del hombre de mirada esmeralda, bajo esa presión no podía coordinar nada. Alice me volvió a abrazar y la dejé. Pronto me guió hacia su regazo y mi cabeza terminó descansando en sus piernas como antes, cuando éramos pequeñas y ella jugaba con los mechones de mis cabellos y los de Rosalie. En lo personal adoraba eso. Rosalie alguna vez hizo este gesto, pero Alice tenía un extraño efecto en su manos o la manera en como enrollaba los mechones en sus dedos, la sensación y el cosquilleo en mi cuero cabelludo eran exquisitas y me permití sentirlas. Necesitaba relajarme. Cerré los ojos y me dispuse a disfrutar de la sensación, solo esperaba que el tiempo pasara muy lentamente y que ella no se fastidiara rápido de hacer esas "cositas" en mi cabello. Lo adoraba y lo extrañaba también.

― ¿En qué piensas? —preguntó sacándome de mi sensación de relax.

―Sinceramente —Suspiro y me enderezo para mirar a mi hermana—. Pienso en tantas cosas, pienso en todo y no pienso en nada. Mi cabeza es un hervidero de confusiones, me siento fuera de lugar aquí —dije señalando la casa—. Yo… ya no pertenezco aquí Al.

―No digas eso siempre serás mi hermana, siempre seremos familia.

―No me refiero a eso tonta, me refiero a los ciclos —.Alice me mira como si tuviera un moco en la cara.

―Estar aquí ha removido muchos recuerdos y mucho pasado. No sabes lo difícil que ha sido para mí regresar. Es como si hubiese retrocedido en el tiempo, y de pronto me siento estancada. Incluso miro si realmente avance o hice algo realmente con la vida que deseaba y me siento caminando en círculos Al. Haber entrado a esa sala y ver como todo sigue igual pero también como todo ha cambiado ha sido un choque para mí.

―Para nosotros también, Bella.

―No lo dudo. Creo que estoy cuestionando una vez más si tome la decisión acertada —.Alice besa la copa de mi cabeza.

―No sé si tomaste la decisión acertada, pero creo que fue tu decisión.

―Si lo sé, solo que al venir hasta acá me sentía tan pero tan segura de lo que había hecho. Ahora siento como si nada tuviera sentido, como si todo hubiese sido en balde. Siento que mi vida no tiene ni pies ni cabeza, mis acciones han sido sin sentido. —resoplo frustrada y Alice me abraza ―Una cosa si es segura —continúe—. Ya mi ciclo aquí, terminó. Ya yo no pertenezco a este lugar. Tan pronto Rosalie se case, yo me marcharé. Dificulto que regrese alguna vez por estos lados. Tengo… tengo que buscar mi maldito camino y darle sentido a esto, para que así haya valido la pena todo lo que hice en el pasado, sino sentiré que habré arado en el mar.

―Siempre nos tendrás a nosotras —.me abracé a ella, fuertemente necesitaba su calidez, su confianza, su hermandad, necesitaba seguridad de algo. Algo a que aferrarme para no sentirme en medio de el mar abierto y sencillamente ahogándome.

Tal vez mi papá tenía razón, en realidad no sé donde estoy parada, no hice nada productivo por mi vida y no me hago más joven. Tal vez debí haberme dejado guiar por el convencionalismo. Ese estado de seguridad jamás lo hubiese perdido.

―Sé lo que estas pensando —interrumpió Alice mis pensamientos—. Rose al igual que yo amamos tu entereza para enfrentar las cosas a pesar del temor, porque siempre supimos que estabas asustada, mas sin embargo seguiste. La vida te ha traído por alguna razón, solo mira en retrospectiva tu situación y elimina todo aquello que te envenena Bella, sino darás vueltas en círculo por siempre.

―Como si fuese tan fácil.

―Nadie dijo que lo era, pero la única que aun está detenida en el pasado sin avanzar o retroceder eres tú misma. Discúlpame que te lo diga, pero ya basta de esta situación con Papá, el debe entender y tu también. Ya Nicholas pasó, ya todo eso paso, pero nada haces con estancarte en el mismo lugar. Si te sientes así como suspendida en el aire, es porque tú te has quedado allí Bella y solo tú saldrás de allí, podemos ayudarte pero no podemos sacarte porque es tu decisión, no la nuestra. Te amamos y queremos siempre lo mejor para ti.

Las palabras de mi hermana me han dejado atónita, estaba gratamente sorprendida. Mi enanita ha crecido. No sé qué decirle o como corresponderle, solo dos intentos fallidos abriendo mi boca en forma de "O" sin pronunciar palabras y un gran silencio. Una lágrima se escapa, pero necesitaba dejar más de una lágrima fuera de mí. Tal vez después cuando este a solas, cuando nadie me vea.

Volví a su regazo. Pensando en que tiene la condenada razón. Estoy estancada, porque no he salido de ese limbo en donde yo misma me quedé atrapada. Solo esperaba poder lograr salir de allí cuanto antes, pero que lo lograra en verdad, no como antes que me daba la falsa sensación de ser libre cuando en realidad no era cierto.

Si no tienes la libertad interior, ¿qué otra libertad esperas poder tener?

Arturo Graf _(1848-1913) Escritor y poeta italiano._

*Rose De Witt Bukater: Rose Dewitt Bukater (Filadelfia, Pensilvania 1895 - 1996) también conocida como Rose Dawson y Rose Calvert es un personaje ficticio protagonista de la película ganadora de 11 Oscar, _Titanic_

Hola a todos nuevamente!

Aquí está un nuevo capítulo de la Historia, espero que lo disfruten.

Una vez más gracias a mis grandes colaboradoras y en especial a mi Beta Girl Pattinson Lautner

Espero que lo disfruten

Los reviews son gratis …


End file.
